


Bed Banter

by Avencrest



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Laughter During Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avencrest/pseuds/Avencrest
Summary: For the Geraskier Kink bingo prompt: "Laughing During Sex"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Bed Banter




End file.
